


Hero Duncan

by SelfIndulgent_3978



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfIndulgent_3978/pseuds/SelfIndulgent_3978
Summary: Mal loves to mess with Duncan, what will he do to our favorite juvenile delinquent?
Relationships: Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Duncan/Zoey (Total Drama)
Kudos: 4





	Hero Duncan

The camera switches over to the hotel, cutting inside to a dark room.  
Mal was grinning, now that he was out, he was going to mess with his former prison bitch. He got out the teddy bear that Duncan used to sleep with in juvie although he did try very hard to hide. Duncan was currently tossing and turning until Mal slowly lodged the teddy bear under his arm at which point Duncan smiled and went to sleep.  
Currently Mal was lifting up Duncan's arm over a glass of warm water he'd picked up from the commons area. Being extremely careful, he dipped Duncan's hand into the glass and waited for the results. It only took a few moments for Mal to see Duncan's shorts were warm and wet as well as the sheets. Mal laughs as he waits for the humiliation to set it in the morning.


End file.
